A Ninja's Rage
by Lateria
Summary: Scorpion was a legend among ninja throughout all the realms, especially earthrealm, Japan. Set after Armageddon, Scorpion follows quan chi only to end up a different place and time. There, he finds a new student - MKxNaruto crossover. Eventual naruharem
1. Chapter 1

My first story guys. Try not to be too harsh. also, my keybord is crap, so try to ingore typos. I'm a good speller, really!

Criticism is accpeted, but only if there's a point. Shit like "OMFG U SUXXORZ!!11!1" will result in me cutting your head off. (I just know someone's going to send me that exact feedback just 'cause I said it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. If I did, Sasuke would not be a dickhead and Scorpion would have killed Quan Chi very painfully!

SPECIAL NOTE: In the Narutoverse, this starts 6 years before Naruto is a genin, In the MKVerse, this starts After armageddon, with scorpion defeating Blaze and his ending played. If you haven't seen the ending, I've posted it at the end of this chapter.

Chapter one: Spectre and Vessel.

Scorpion Lunged himself through the portal, only to find that quan chi altered the destination. He now appeared to be back in earthrealm and...by the look of the forest, near a ninja village.

(BTW, scorpion was formerly japanese, just so you know. In the NarutoVerse, all speech is japanese, but it's translated by us, the writers, to you, the readers)

The ninja spectre reluctantly decided that he would need to stop, for even with the power of Blaze, his injuries from armageddon were to severe. He walked to the nearby road which he could see from his start location. He then turn to see 2 large gates with a traditional leaf symbol inprinted half on one, half on the other. but what intrigued him the most was 4 giant faces planted on rocks at the top of the border mountain.

"Halt, state your name and buisness" commanded Kotetsu.

"Hanzo Hasashi, I need a place to rest" replied Scorpion, while turning his head.

Ibiki, the other guard started snickering, which turned into a full blown laugh, while Scorpion and Kotetsu stared. "Problem?" asked scorpion, slightly pissed off.

"Yeah, that-aha-would make-haha-you Scorpion!" He sputered, before laughing even harder.

"Honoured that you know my name. But why is this so amusing?" Said an almost confused Scorpion

Ibiki insntanly became serious. "So I'm supposed to believe that you're a 2,000 year old ninja legend?" by now, Kotetsu was cunfused as fuck.

"as for being 2,000, That must not be me. However, I can prove my worth" said a now angry Ninja spectre.

"okay, show me: Scorpion's trademark spear." grunted Ibiki. After that, he was never the same. Scorpion trhew a spearhead attached to a rope at the arm of Ibiki.

Kotetsu, who had finally processed what happened, looked at his screaming comrade, then his arm. inside was a spearhead attached tightly toa rope, knotted as a scorpion perfectly. after he stopped screaming, Ibiki noticed the rope pulling. within seconds, his arm detached blood everywhere. He turned to Kotetsu. "Now, take me to your leader"

Sarutobi frowned. This was no doubt, Hanzo Hasashi, ruler of shirai-ryu, Scorpion. " so why are you still alive?" he said, with a hint of worry. "Armageddon was easy. I defea-" "No, I mean why did you not die 2000 years ago?" Scorpion was slient. Then he realised. "Quan Chi, you motherFUCKER!! You didn't send me to a different place, you sent me to the future!" Screamed a now inferno scorpion. Sarutobi freaked. He knew he could wipe out the village, and since he supposedly defeated and absorbed a god (Blaze) Maybe even the whole nation. "Please calm down! we can help you!" said Sarutobi just before scorpion smashed a window of the hokage's office. Scorpion managed to clam down. "Okay, thanks. But for now I need sleep" Sarutobi, who also calmed down, thought for a minute and then decided."You can stay but promise you'll train Naruto. Not many would enjoy this but you seem like someone who can deal with his type." Scorpion thought for a second." his type?" "Yes you see..." Sarutobi proceeded to tell the tale of what happened 6 years earlier. after he finished... "That's stupid. If Minato was going to die, why didn't he seal it inside himself?" Sarutobi frowned again."You can't do that."

Scorpion quickly countered with "Yes you can. I've seen the shinigami before." Sarutobi dropped his jaw. all the hardship Naruto suffered could have been avoided if Minato had known this simple fact. Sarutobi didn't move for the rest of the day. On his way to the apartment sarutobi gave access to, He saw what Sarutobi described as: "Uzimaki Naruto?" question the ninja spectre to the soon-to-be ninja. "The boy looked up with a sad face. which quickly turned to fear as he saw a mysterious and intimidating man dressed in an aincient ninja uniform, only it was yellow. "Help me please! people are trying to kill me again!" Naruto was not frightened by this man, though many were, and in the next few minutes, many more would be. "Who is?" asked Scorpion.

Naruto pointed to a large angry mob quickly heading towards them among them were some ninja. Scorpion smirked (but he's wearing a mask so you don't see it) and just raised his hand towards the mob. Using his powers from Blaze, he blasted out an extremely large ball of pure fire which eradicated all of the mob. everyone in the nearby area either screamed, fainted or creamed their pants. Nobody knows why he did it. Nobody saw naruto by his side. But Now Scorpion was a legend in Konoha, Nobody would give _him_ Shit.

Sarutobi witnessed all of this from his crystal ball with mixed emotions. He was happy, that mob hunted Naruto for 5 years now. that exact mob. But they were still part of Konoha. In the end, Sarutobi decided this was for the best.

Word quickly spread about the Legendary spectre. Many of the young ninja looked at as 'The coolest Badass ever' and since Naruto was the **total** opposite, Scorpion decided to train him in secret.

Timeskip no Jutsu!

Since Scorpion had found no way to return to the past, He had decided to stay and train Naruto. every night, He and the Hokage would research to try and find a way to re-open the portal.

6 years later, Naruto is in the academy. 3 days before the Genin Exams. Everyone in the class idolized him, Except a few, such as Hinata. Including the all famous 'Last survivor' of the Uchiha. Naruto, By this point, was far stronger than anyone in this class. In fact, normally, he's at elite Jonin level, but in low level (no tail) kyuubi, he's hokage level. Much to the dismay of his pride, He had to hide this. Even if he despised being called dead-last.

"Everyone, today Is the final rookie of the year competition. This year, the winner will recieve 1 week of training from Scorpion himself" said Iruka. The classroom was filled with Gasps and wows. Naruto had already been training with Scorpion for the last 6 years, but he quickly realised that whoever won would know about his secret training, And if that gets leaked to the village, Ninja everywhere would be In outrage. He had to win this tournament.

Scorpion's ending (MKA)

As the fire of Blaze was extinguished, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul.  
His ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu, had been fully resurrected.  
Numbering in the thousands, they covered the surface of the pyramid awaiting Scorpion's command.  
Among them was Scorpion's wife and son.  
Their reunion was to be short-lived. The sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them.  
He grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to the Netherrealm.  
Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer.  
He will not rest until his son has been recovered and Quan Chi is dead!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto hastily made his way to the fields, where the tournament would take place. Slowly, the other competitors appeared, one by one.

"Round 1,..."

**/10 MINUTES LATER:**

"Okay, kids. final round, Uzumaki Naruto..." (the crowd erupted in boos) "vs. Uchiha Sasuke" (There were many deafening squeals)

Ready, fight!

The Uchiha ran towards naruto, who just poofed out of existence, reappeared behind him, and kicked the back of his neck...

...

...

...

"Sensei, he's not moving!" said Sakura Haruno

"No shit! Did you grow up on a stick or something?" said Naruto, In a rather sarcastic tone.

"Uwaah! sensei, he's being mean!" said The Pink Montrosity

"Fuck this, I'm outta here"

"what about your prize?"

"Don't need it"

932046759872598375307687655326752097586437825978576043672817265076851207865

Meanwhile, back In Naruto's apartment (shithole), he was greeted by the lovely sight of a yellow ninja chopping someone up.

"...well, hello to you too" said Naruto

"wuh? oh, yeah..." said Scorpion

"God, I hate the pink bitch!"

"Say what? c'mon, she can't be that stu-...Scratch that, this is Haruno we're talking about...right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's like she was born yesterday and jammed under a rock for the first 23 hours"

"Mm-Hm! anyway, training time."

so they proceeded to the training ground where they would never be found. number 44. The forest of death.

Wait, someone's there...

--

okay guys. I'll be honest. This isn't getting much updates because, well, I'm kinda over Naruto now. It's getting old, and boring. Fast.

That being said, I won't update very much from now on. But I frequently write other fics, which I can't upload, Because kaibutsu oujo doesn't have a category at .


	3. poll

Okay guys, poll time. This is supposed to be a NaruHarem, so Imma need some votes... hopefully, I'll cover all of the girls

**TENTEN**

**HINATA **(yeah, _that's_ new)

**INO**

**SAKURA** (I hate this bitch, but if you guys want me to, then...)

**TAYUYA**

**KIN**

**TEMARI**

**KARIN**

**FEMALE-HAKU **(wait, what?)

younger girls, err...yeah

**HANABI** (Pedoman lol)

**MOEGI**

older girls, whoo!

**HANA/TSUME **(woof!)

**KURENAI**

**ANKO**

**KONAN **(yeah, right)

**FEMALE-KYUUBI **(interesting...)

**RIN **(by the way, is she still alive?)

**SHIZUNE **(whoa!)

**TSUNADE **(WHOA!!)

**YUGAO **(she's hawt)

And just for larfz, who thinks sasuke should be homo for naruto? lol

let's begin!

0984-129846275630485638527612704862340287564358463527146094762346214

"whaddya mean, 'Someone's here'?"

"I mean exactly that. It could be da-...nevermind"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"how are we saying '...' anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care, let's begin!"

"Alright, freaky yellow ninja!"

"C'mon, midget-ass Orange ninja"

(AN/ I hate writing out action scenes, so uh... Time skip!)

9870129654579286472798612983765982310237651025

Ok guys, I know this was extremely short, but I only posted this for the poll.


	4. Chapter 3

Fo' I start, I'd like to thank Challenger for suggesting Tsunade to scorpion. I'll do that, but Naruto Is our star here, so You won't see too much o'dat. You'll see an alright amount though.

Voting results:

**SAKURA 0 **(LOL MINCED!)

**INO 2**

**TAYUYA 5**

**TEMARI 4**

**TENTEN 5**

**TSUME 5**

**HANA 4**

**KURENAI 7**

**ANKO 6**

**KIN 3**

**FEM-HAKU 5**

**HANABI 2 **(P.S: she'll be the same age in this fic, I just don't like younger chicks, sorry)

**MOEGI 1**

**KONAN 2**

**FEM-KYUU 4**

**RIN 5**

**SHIZUNE 2**

**UZUKI YUGAO 6 **(did not expect this.)

**SHION 1 **(hah!)

That's round 1 for ya! kurenai, Anko, and yugao are the first 3 winners.

09798234765102798651928370671927632758928765128945182375

Puffed and tired, Naruto was the first to give in. no suprise there, because although Naruto was far ahead of the academy, this WAS scorpion here. and His training was far from finished.

"Okay...you, huff, win, now who, huff...was there before?" Naruto wheezed out.

"Someone who likes you. guess who." Scorpion grunted cockily.

"hmm...Jii-san?" Naruto questioned

**BAM**

he face-faulted.

"Not that kind of like. I mean as in a lover!" he retorted.

"Oh, right!...er, I have no-one like that".

**BAM**

again, he face-faulted.

"maybe you just don't know it. like a secret admirer!" he assured

"well, why don't they just tell me! saves the trouble of secrets, right?"

**BAM**

guess what that was.

So anyway, Naruto's curiosity and stupidity finally made scorpion give in and he told naruto who it was.

"she was Uzuki Yugao! from ANBU, you fool!" he shouted

"Oh, her...whozzat?"

**BAM**

his mask was starting to flare.

"The ANBU who always watches you! the lady with the cat mask and purple hair!"

"Huh? really? Isn't that a guy?"

**BAM**

"I thought she was like a sister to you!"

"Uzuki and Uzumaki are two different names, we're not related!"

**BAM**

"You're starting to eat at my patience, boy!"

"How'zat possible, I ate before we started training!"

**BAM**

his mask was slowly melting

"Boy, can it now, before I toast you!"

"toast in a can? gross!"

He spent the rest of the day dodging fireblasts.

0109875891987681209476108346794254235261334624635

Uzuki yugao sprinted as fast as she could, but she looked back every now and then, just for safety. she'd almost been caught! well, she was caught by that one guy, but naruto was the real prize here!

It was clear where she was going. To her second home. Her favourite place. Where all her non-anbu friends were at...

The Secret Naruto fanclub!

She made it back and was greeted by her two partners-in-fandom, kurenai and anko.

"How'd it go?" asked anko

"Did you see him?" nagged Kurenai

"Yeah, I saw him. if fact, he almost saw me!" she replied.

"WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR! YOU DEFY THE LAWS OF THE CLUB! BANIS...wait, almost right?" screamed/asked anko

"Err, y-y-yeah..." she replied nervously.

"well, all's good then." she replied calmly

In all truth, they wanted to hug him and comfort him in a sisterly way...and molest him in another way. but they couldn't.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**

_a 6 year old naruto was obliviously walking down the street when suddenly, he was pounced by the former president and founder of the fan club, who's name at this point in my fic is undecided so let's leave that out._

_"WAAHHHH!!" he screamed, panicking_

_"hush my little toy, you'll be mine soon."_

_but he wasn't listening, and he just broke free from her grip._

_He made a beeline for the hokage tower. soon, uzuki yugao and 2 more ANBU were partolling the streets, when yugao found the suspect_

_"Please, it was for my naruto-kun, you must understan-..." she was interrupted_

_"Hey, I'd like to join the fanclub"_

**JUTSU KAI!**

whatever happened to the president, anyway?


End file.
